everlasting love
by Erikakat16
Summary: when nessie started senior year, she never Expected the new kid to be hot. Vinsent never imagened that he would ever meet a girl so sweet. what will happen when their parents find out their together. ps. i dont own twilght
1. Chapter 1

Preface: my name is Renesmae Susana Cullen, but you can call me nessie. I'm a senior at Forks High School and my parents are vampires. Today is my first day, but nothing could prepare me for the next year.

Ch.1

"Time to wake up Neisse." said my mom. It was the first day of senior year.

" I'm up mom." I real did not want to go, going back to school meant seeing my friends but also seeing my ex-boyfriend, Dakota.

There was rumors that a kid from the reservation was coming to the school this year. This alarmed my parents but I had no clue why. After awhile I stopped asking. Knowing my mom would come back to see if I was awake, I got up, took a shower, and got dressed.

As I got down stairs I saw a the table filled with all my favorite food.

"what's the occasion." I said .

" no occultation just because I made all this food doesn't mean some things up. I knew my moms lying look and she was not showing that so I sat down and started to eat when my dad came in and gave me the keys to the Volvo. That supposed me because the Volvo was his pride and joy. Sometimes I heard him talk to it and he called it Val.

"dad your letting me take you Val to school."

" I thought because is your last year at forks high, you should have a car to drive.

That caught me of guard. " dad did you just say have a car."

"yep your correct." said my dad with a smirk.

"I cant believe it, thank you." I ran up to them and gave then a hug. Then grabbed my books and left go to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Everlastig love

Ch.2

**Neisse**

As I got to school I was all my friend, Mat, Tess, and Emma. They were standing by Mats car. As I got out Tess walked up and asked " _where did you get the car."_

" _my dad got it for me_" I said

I knew something was weird , like someone was watching me. I ignored it and waked in to the building with my friends.

As Tess and I went to get our new schedules. As Tess and I got to our first class which was child development I saw the one person I didn't want ever expect.

"_Dakota_:" I said in a whisper.

As he walking passed me I tuned my head hoping he won't notice me, it didn't work he knew it was me by my perfume.

"hey nessie, how are you" Dakota said

Dakota had very bad angry issues. So I didn't want to talk to him.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. At lunch I was sitting with my friends when Dakota came walking up to me , he asked to talk to me alone.

"_I know we've had our ups and downs in you relationship but I still love you nessie" _

"_but Dakota how do I know your not lying to me again" _

I was about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"_you will not just walk way from me like that.'_

"_Dakota let my wrist go."_

I tried to put away but his grip was to strong.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a older boy about my age , dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"_she said let her go" _said this mystery man.

He had a very rust deep voice, it was kind of hot .

"_your not the boss of me, new kid."_

"_So that's the new kid" _I said to myself.

"_Vincent_ _,or whatever your name is not of your business._

"_it might not be, but if a girl tell you to let go of her and u don't that get on my nerves" _said vinsents

At that point Dakota let me go and got up in Vinsents face and told him

"_you want to fight, bring it"_

Vinsents just walked away but Dakota didn't like that so he got Vinsents attention and when he did he punched him.

I had never seen a more violent fight in my life.

About 10 mins later both guys were on the floor and bleeding heavily.

I ran up to vinsents and helped him up.

_Thank you for helping me"_

"_Your so welcome"_ said vinsents.

I went on with the rest of the day thinking about vinsents and how he saved me.

Thanks for you reviews

This story is actually the first story I write without help from my friends.

If you have any ideas please pm my


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got writers block. If u have any I ideas please pm me. I would like to thank my friend hotsexycarlise529 for the inspiration for this story.**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 3

**Nessie **

I walk into my house, which after my grandparents left the main house my parent moved in there and I stayed in this house. As I opened the door to my house, Emmet and Jasper ran up behind me and made my jump.

"_Did we scared you." _Emmet said

_Yes, why do you think I jumped. Wait, Why are u guys here? My birthday isn't until next Monday. _I said

_Your parent asked if we could all come for dinner. _Emmet said with a "I thought you knew" look in his eyes.

So everyone is here. The last time they had a big family dinner was when my grandparent told us there moving out and that my parent were moving in.

**An hour later….**

"_hey everyone, I happy you all could be here for this important dinner/ meeting. Our growing threat, the Quileute tribe intensified even more. They have let one of there own go to school out of the reservation." _Carlisle said.

In my mind I was thinking of who this kid would be?

_"nessie, we need you to keep your eyes pealed for this kid." _said Edward.

"_I will dad" _I said.

After the dinner was over I said goodbye to everyone and walked to my house. As I was walking I could hear something in the background howling. I heard gun shots coming from the main house and Emmet yelling "I got it." When I turned around I saw a man figurer standing there.

"who are you" I said hoping Emmett or my dad heard me. But they didn't. so I walked closer to the figure to figurer out who that might be.

"_nessie you know who I am_" the figure said, the voice was deep and rusty.

"_Vinsents it that you" _I said and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

Vinsents said yes. He walked in to the light I saw his hand was covering a wound on his left shoulder. Before I got to him he fell on the ground. In the background I could hear Emmet searching for whatever he shot.

I help Vincent back to my house.

**How is it? Should I continue? Sorry if there is incorrect spelling, I wrote this at 2:45 in the morning.**

**Please R&R **


End file.
